What a girl gets
by puppylove226959
Summary: Spanking fic. Henry doesn't like Daphne's attitude at a Royal picnic and decides to deal with it. Please no flames. Enjoy.


"You brat! I can't believe you...of all the...!"

"Thats quite enough, Clarissa."

Henry decided to silence the snobby blonde before a riot breaks out.

"Now leave immediatly".

"But, Henry, she--"

"NOW!"

Clarissa gives one of her famous glares, but leaves.

"Glad she's gone," jokes Daphne.

"I don't find situation very funny, Daphne."

"No...I...guess not."

"You guess not. Daphne, do inlighten me. What on Earth possessed you to call Clarissa such a obscene name? Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me! Not to mention the press! You shouldn't even be talking like that. Your mother..."

"Henry, mom has nothing to do with this. She can't control how I act or talk when shes all the way back in New York."

"I didn't say I blamed her. I was going to say, she'd be so, ashamed had she been here."

"Well, I'll say it again. Clarissa is a stupid bit--"

"Please! Its quite alright," Henry held is hand up.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to let my thoughts slip like that."

"Well, whats done is done, but that does not mean I'm letting you get away with this."

"Are you going to.... ground me....?"

"No.I'm not. Try again"

"I don't...know..."

Daphne's gaze moved to Henry's hand where she saw him make a certain jesture.

"Oh, please ! I'm sorry..."

"Come..._here," _Henry pointed to the spot before him.

"But, Henry..."

"I asked you to come here, now do it."

"I'm not...no."

Henry gave her a shocked look.

" I beg your pardon? Don't make me count"

"....."

"One."

"Two."

Seeing no other option, she came over to him as if she was on her way to the gallows.

Once there, Henry sat down on the armless chair beside him and gripped her tightly by the wrist, pulling her over his lap. He then flipped her skirt up and pulled down her panties. He raised his hand high in the air. He was hesitating, but than decided that a good spanking would prevent her from making such future mistakes.

SMACK! The first hit landed hard on the middle of both sides. That stung,and it would only get worst.

The next 12 landed there as well.

Daphne trys very hard not to let any tears escape. Although its pretty hard.

"Stop! I can't take anymore, Henry!"

"The way you acted at that picnic, I think your tough enough to handle a little beating don't you?,"Henry asks in a strict tone, putting the punishment on hold and than continuing much harder and faster.

"I'm not saying sorry if thats what you want! She deserved it!"

Henry was now smacking her right side.

" I'm not expecting an apology little girl! I just want to put this attitude of yours in check!"

"Ahh! I don't have an attitude, Henry! Ow! Clarissa does!"

"I know and you've let her little attitude get to you! I will not have any daughter of mine act like a spoiled, whiny, and snobby brat like Clarissa!"

Henry was now hitting her left side, moving over to her sit spots. That hurt even more.

"I'm not going to turn into Clarissa!," Daphne used her hands to protect her backside.

Henry had no problem at all in pinning both her hands together at the small of her back and holding them there tightly.

"I know you won't! Since, I won't let you!"

At least he went back to hitting her middle, not that it could stopped the waterfall of tears that just flowed down her cheeks, making them hot.

While struggling, Daphne accidently kicked her father in the shin pretty hard. So, he pinned her legs between his tightly, giving her very little freedom to struggle. Next he crossed his leg over the other one, only to him more access to her already upturned backside.

Quickly he started to spank angry now.

"You don't have any idea how angry I am right now!"

'I think I've got the impression!!!', Daphne screams in her thoughts.

"I will handle Clarissa! It was not up to you!"

"I know, but...!"

"No! You don't get to talk, Daphne! You get to listen! Thats one of the consequences of having your bottom spanked, for being very naughty!"

"Your being...sob...unfair...sob...sob...."

"No Daphne! I am not! You were a bad girl and now this is where we are!"

"But...sob...all I did was...sob..."

"Yes, but you stretched it out, causing a scene infront of the press...on purpose no less! I'm not going to tell you again, you do the listening!"

"But, Henry...sob...if you'd just...sob...let me expl-explain..."

Henry, seaced for a moment. He spoke to her quietly and gently.

"Oh, no sweetheart. I was right there,remember? You don't have to explain. there was no excuse for the way you acted....no excuse,Daphne!"

He continued.

"But, Henry! That--"

"You say,the word 'but' again,and you'll be drinking soap, when this is all done!"

"Please! I learned my lesson!"

"I'll decide. Not you!"

After 30 more smacks, Henry decides she's had enough.

He rests his hand on her back.

"Now, are you ready to behave like a civilized young lady, or must I continue?"

"You mean behave like miss. Prissy Clarissa?", muttered Daphne.

"Drop the tone ,unless you fancy starting all over?"

"Yeah...I'll...behave."

"Than say, 'Yes sir. I apologize for my outragious behavior and will not act that way again."

Daphne felt extreme anger. She refused to say any of that. Even if that meant being over his knee all day. Saying sorry, would be like saying sorry to Clarissa.

"Daphne...?"

"No. I won't say that. I meant what I said before and I won't take it back."

"Daphne! Do not talk back! What is with you? Why are you being so, disobediant?"

Henry started spanking, but this time hard enough, for her to sob really hard.

She started kicking and thrashing harder until he had to let go. As soon as she had enough distance between them, she raised her panties and slowly backed a way to the door.

"Daphne. Please, don't be ridiculous. I--"

"Don't be what???Excuse me, but this isn't the way I imagined spending time with you! As a matter of fact, I never want to see you again!"

"Daphne, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I hate you!!!"

"......"

"You do...?" Henry asked sadly.

Daphne didn't answer, but instead left.


End file.
